Once Upon a Gabrielle Dermas
by Fredweasleyforever
Summary: Starting from when Gabrielle Dermas is eleven up until the Deathly Hallows. This is life before her love for Fred. Learn of their budding relationship and what it's like to lose someone you love. Note: The "Story of Us" is a version of this story from the life of the Weasley's in the 7th book, but the plotline is a lot different, mainly cause she's younger in this one Thanks. R
1. Introduction

Introduction

(Please Read!)

Hey Guys! Thanks so much for getting this far into my story! :) This is the life of Gabrielle Dermas (my own character) from age eleven up to the Deathly Hallows and the battle. It goes over the relationship between her and Fred and how it develops. This is, in a way, a prequel to "The Story of Us," since that one shows life during the Deathly Hallows only and the ending might be different

(Note: There is going to be a sequel to that one!)

Also, a little warning. I'm not going to be able to update as fast, cause I am working on "The Story of Us." This one is going to be long and have lots of detail. I've got the basic outline from every year, but that would only be a chapter each. I want at least two LONG chapters for each year or maybe four short ones. Reviews are needed to keep this story alive! PM me anytime...about anything! Thanks so much everyone.

Love,

Gabrielle


	2. Chapter 1: First Year

_I stood there, not daring to breath. My mind was blank, my eyes unseeing. This was not happening, no this couldn't be happening. I was dreaming, yes that was it. I was dreaming and in a moment I would wake up, crying in fright, only to be wrapped in his arm, his voice soothing me and lulling me back to sleep, into a place of better dreams. Bangs and shouts awoke me from my fantasy and he was still there on the floor, the smile still etched on his face, the life sucked out of him. It was if some of my soul had gone with him. Kill me now, I thought, I want to go too. Take me away from this world of hurt and pain and let everything be the way it was. Let me be with him again. I could see Percy clinging to his body, as if that could bring him back. Ron just stood there, his mouth agape and Harry stooped over to pick something that had fallen on the ground, a black, velvet box. He opened it slowly and out puffed clouds of smoke, forming the words, "My Heart will always be, and only be with Gabrielle." Inside, nestled in the folds of silk was a ring, an engagement ring. I was out before my head hit the ground._

* * *

The steam cleared and I saw him for the first time. I was eleven and had been early upon arriving at Kings Cross Station. My mum and dad had to go to a meeting at the ministry and I was one of the first to board, finding a compartment near the rear of the train. The only other people on it besides me were a group of fourth year boys and I was definitely not sitting with them. Getting to the train early did have it's advantages, I could watch everyone that came to platform 9 and 3/4. Ten minutes had gone by and I was starting to doze off, getting up early does that for me, I'm not a morning person, more like a night owl, when a whistle blared. I immediately sat up, alert and peering out the window. Steam from the engines had accumulated and I strained to see through the thickening fog. As it cleared a red-haired family came into view. The mother was in front, a homely, plump and kind-faced looking women, with two young children in tow, both with the same colored hair. In fact the whole lot of them, seven total, were all red heads. There was an older looking boy in probably his sixth or seventh and final year. He was stocky and as they came closer he had a lot of freckles. His hair was long and of course red. The other boy, looking to be somewhat younger but still not the youngest, had a pompous manner, and was tall and thin with horn rimed glasses. There were two younger children a girl and a boy, both looking far too young to be at Hogwarts yet. Then there was him. He and his brother, looking to be about my age and twins at that. But the one on the right was different somehow. Out of both of them I was somewhat drawn to him. They had the same build as the oldest boy and both had identical grins on there faces. The boy looked up at me, right in my eyes and I gasped. An electric current traveled up my arm so fast, I could have just imagined it. I looked away, blushing, not daring to look back until I knew they were gone.

A while later, the train was starting to get full, but no one had entered my compartment. I kind of felt like a loner. Just the, a head peered into my window and then flashed away. I caught a glimpse of red and the sound of laughter. Then the door was opening in my compartment and the twins were coming in.

"Mind if we sit down?" They asked and I nodded, too startled to speak. They both settled down opposite of me. I fiddled with the bracelet on my wrist.

"I saw you sitting on the train. You were staring at me." The boy that had given me the electric current stated, with the same big grin on his face. I flushed a deep red color, but held my ground.

"Is there something wrong with looking?" My defiant tone startled me more than it did the twins I think. Though they looked at each other with amusement.

"No, not really. I'm Fred Weasley and this is George. We're twins, if you hadn't already figured that out," Fred declared.

"I did, thanks. I'm Gabrielle Dermas. I saw the rest of your family out there. Is that all of them or are there more?" I sat patiently waiting for there response.

"Well no there's nine of us total," George offered.

"My brother Charlie, he's the oldest at nineteen. He's a curse breaker for Gringotts. He earned O.W.L.s in all twelve subjects. Then there's my brother Bill, you probably saw him, he's in his final year at Hogwarts. He's the best seeker the Gryffindor Quidditch team has had in a long time. Then there's Percy. He's in his third year now and just dying to be a prefect. We hope he will get it, too,we're just dying for his head to swell about 100 times bigger," Fred and George shared a laugh and I joined in.

"He doesn't sound like your favorite brother,"

"That's the understatement of a year. Then there's Ron and Ginny, nine and eight. My dad is Arthur Weasley, head of muggle department of misused artifacts. Then our mum, Molly and that's about it. What about your family though, do you have any siblings?" Fred asked.

"I'm an only child," I said and it bothered me I couldn't tell him more and make him laugh.

"That must be lonely," Fred sympathized.

"Yeah, but I have my mum and dad. My mum works at St. Mungos and dad works at the ministry, he's talked about your dad before if I recall,"

"Good or bad?"

"Oh! Good; he really enjoyed talking to him, though there on different floors so they probably don't meet often." A whistle blared loudly."Well, we'd better go. Some guys are bringing a pet tarantula onboard and we want to see it." George stated and started to stand.

"Yeah, see you around Gabrielle," Fred got up too and they both left. At that moment, did I know that their whole family would be an important part of my life? No.

I needn't have been worried about being a loner for long because in came about three other first year girls, all giggling and excited.

"I'm just hoping to get in to Gryffindor!" One girl said as she came into my compartment and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Mind if we sit here?" A girl with jet black hair asked and when I said yes, she sat down with a thump on the seat across from me.

"I'm Katie Bell, and you are?" The girl with black hair asked.

"I'm Gabrielle Dermas,"

"Oh, does your mother work in St. Mungos?" Another girl with blond hair asked, who introduced herself as Alicia Spinnet.

"Yeah she does," I replied.

"My mother is a healer at St. Mungos too," Katie offered.

"Look! We're moving!" The third girl, Marina Towler said excitedly. I peered out the window and we were indeed moving. The platform was slowly pulling away from view. We were headed towards Hogwarts.

* * *

As the train slowed to a stop, I awoke from my sleep. My stomach grumbled. I had only eaten some chocolate frogs and Pumpkin pasties, not a very substantial meal. We were all in our school uniform and very anxious to be sorted. As we unloaded from the train, a tall man, the tallest I'd ever seen was waving a giant lantern in the air bellowing, "first yers over here!" over and over repeatedly. We all lined up huddled together, as the night air whipped around us. After being led to the boats and sailing across the lake, we all gathered in a small corridor where Professor Mcgonagall told us about the procedure of the sorting hat. We were led into the Great Hall and I gaped. The whole ceiling was not there. It was as if the sky was above us. Candles floating as if suspended by invisible ropes and the tables were all set for each house. The rest of the students sat impatiently, apparently wanting to eat. The rest of the evening was a blur after I was sorted. Into Gryffindor of course, the house of both of my parents. I remember sitting on the couch, listening to my mother tell stories of how she and my dad had met. The three other girls in the same compartment as me were sorted into my house as well. Fred and George were also sorted into Gryffindor, but they had said that they would have been shocked if they hadn't, apparently everyone in their family was a Gryffindor. A prefect was leading everyone up to the dormitories. I could see Percy watching the prefects every move as if they were the most fascinating thing ever. There were some other girls in the same year as us, but everyone was too exhausted to even begin to introduce themselves. I guess we had a lot of time for that. A lot of time.


	3. Chapter 2: First Year

**Sorry for the wait. That was a medium length chapter. Once the third year starts, they will be a LOT longer, I can assure you. :) Enjoy this chapter. My Aunt is coming up and I'm getting surgery so I won't be updating for a while. Though I am starting the next chapter today! **

**Chapter Two: First Year**

The next morning shone sunny and bright for the first day of classes at Hogwarts. We all changed into our robes as quickly as we could.

"Oh I hope we get in some of the same classes!" Marina gushed.

"We will, we're all in the same year and the same house," Katie laughed, shaking her head. Marina giggled.

"Oops, you're right," We clambered down to the Great Hall together, chatting a mile a minute. I couldn't believe how great of friends I was making. I caught a glimpse of Fred walking down too and when I caught his eye, he waved.

"Who's that?" Katie questioned.

"Fred Weasley," I say, brushing a stray hair from my face and wondering why I felt my cheeks turn hot.

"Oh, he has two older brothers right?" Alicia asked as we walked into the Great Hall.

"Three,"

"Well...my sister is in her seventh year and she fancies Charlie. She said that Percy is in...the third year? He's very bossy and stuck-up,"

"Well, they did say that he thought a lot of himself,"

"They?"

"Fred and George. Twins,"

"Oh really! How do you tell them apart?" Marina asked, swinging her leg over the bench and sitting down.

"I just can,"

"Oh that explains a lot," Katie laughed. The food, aside from the splendor of the hall, was a sight to behold. Heaping platters and trays of waffles, eggs, bacon, and quite a list of things that were unidentifiable. Us girls tucked in right away, filing our plates and drinking out of the magical refillable goblets. The heads of each house were handing out schedules. Professor Mcgonagall was the head of Gryffindor and was getting closer to the first year end of the table.

"I wonder what classes we'll have!" Marina, I was beginning to find out, was very exuberant and entertaining. Already she was growing on me. I glanced across the table and to the right. Fred and George were guffawing at something Lee, a boy in our year, had said. I looked away quickly, not wanting anyone to notice I was staring.

"Here you are dears," Mcgonagall handed the four of us our schedules.

"We have Charms class first," Katie murmured, scanning the schedule. "Then potions,"

"I heard the potions Professor is not exactly nice," I speak up, recalling something my father had mentioned.

"Yeah, he wants the Dark Arts position, but Dumbledore won't let him," It was Fred's voice this time.

"Ahh, listening in on our conversation weren't you?" I tease.

"Not much to listen too," Fred teases back. I can see Alicia looking from me to him, back and forth. When we were done talking, I turned to her.

"What?"

"I don't know...there's just something,"

"That explains a lot," I chuckle and take one last swig of pumpkin juice. The Great Hall empties fast as students file out to get to classes.

"The Charms class is on this hall," I point and we begin walking. It's very hard to keep track of where you go. With the moving staircases, dead-end halls and many corridors, it's a miracle we got to Charms in the first place. Professor Flitwick wasn't even tall enough to be considered human. He had a squeaky voice and welcomed us into the class. We were with Ravenclaw today. Apparently, the schedule changed day to day. You receive a new schedule every week.

"Hello First Years! Today, we begin with the rudimentary spell of levitation. But first, a little bit of an introduction..."

We basically dived into our classes headfirst. After only a week, we had learned numerous spells, transfigured a button into a beetle and been able to identify many plants and potion ingredients. The teachers weren't afraid to also pile on the homework. A nine inch paper from Flitwick about the basic charm spells was due in two days.

* * *

"Gosh, homework is so annoying," Katie sighed, sitting down in one of the comfy armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. A fire was crackling in the hearth. I nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, can you believe the paper due in Charms?"

"And Potions," Alicia added, flopping down on the couch. A few other students were down at this hour, two third years and a few sixth years.

"So guys!" I stood up. "Are we ready to have fun?" Marina had just walked down, bouncing on her toes, books in her arms.

"Am I?" She giggled at the looks from the other students.

"This is a time to finish our papers, not a time for fun," Alicia commented, chewing on her pencil.

"Oh why are you such a party pooper!" I groaned, throwing myself down on the couch, my head landing in Alicia's lap.

"Stop it!" She called out as I tickled her neck.

"Only if we can have some fun,"

"No!"

"Well, you asked for it,"

"What's happening down here?" It was Fred, again. George was right behind him, grinning.

"Oh, nothing," I say, sitting up and looking down at the book on the coffee table.

"Nothing! She's tickling me and asking if we can have fun. We're studying for goodness sakes!"

"Studying is boring," George commented.

"I have a better idea," Fred said, walking over to them, watching the sixth years go upstairs. "Since we're already almost alone," He motioned them to come closer. Marina sat down on the floor, looking up at them. "As you know, we have a knack of getting in trouble," Alicia smirked. "So we were in Filtch's office and found something,"

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"We can't tell you,"

"Then what's the point?" I ask.

"You have to go to the one-eyed witch for us to show you,"

"That's the other side of the castle!"Alicia said. "I'm not doing that,"

"Katie?"George asked.

"Not me thank you very much,"

"Suit yourself," Fred smirked. "Just cause you're not brave enough,"

"Well, no matter what you say I'm not going," Marina replied, giggling, twirling her hair on her finger.

"Okay," George grumbled.

"Gabrielle?" Fred looked at me. I died inside.

"Huh?"

"You wanna come?"

"Sure! Count me in!"

"Gabrielle!" Katie whispered, "No,"

"What? You can't stop me!"

"That's the spirit," Praised Fred. I beamed.

"See you girls later! Have fun studying," The twins laughed.

"This way," George was in the lead, motioning for me to follow.

"So what is this you're showing me,"

"You can't tell the others," Fred cautioned. "Your word,"

"My word,"

"They wouldn't get our mischief. Why do you hang out with them?"

"They're my friends!" I protest.

"I'm not attacking you! Woah!" Fred laughed. "You're not like them though,"

"What do you mean," We were walking down the hall. George's wand was out, the lighted tip was the only light to see by.

"I've been watching you," I try not to blush. "You're outgoing, you're funny, you're always up to trouble, or at least wanting to be,"

"I try," I say proudly.

"Okay, here we are," George commented. Indeed we were. The one eyed witch statue.

"So what is it?" I ask for the second time.

"This," George smiled, pulling out a piece of parchment.

"That's...interesting," They ignored her.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," The piece of parchment was not that at all. It was a map, or what appeared to be one. It looked like it showed the castle.

"This is Hogwarts?" I question.

"Yup," Fred smiled proudly.

"What does it do?"

"Do! What doesn't it do," George exclaimed.

"It shows you where every single person in the castle is,"

"Is that-?"

"Mcgonagall. In her classroom. Pacing," The twins responded in unison.

"Wow," I breath, not daring to believe it.

"We found this secret passageway in the first week," Fred pointed.

"And this one here is one too," George said.

"Just scratch the side of her nose," Added Fred.

"Where does it go?"

"Hogsmeade, where third years and up are only allowed to go,"

"Hmm..." I study the paper some more, watching the little dot called Professor Snape prowl around the dungeons.

"So we'll see you around Gabrielle?" George asked, as they made their way up the stairs, heading towards their side of the dormitory.

"Yeah, sure," I say casually, or what I think is casual.

"Don't go ratting us out!" Fred called.

"I won't," I yell up the stairs, turning to walk up to the girls rooms and entering a door marked "First Years," The girls, thankfully, were asleep and questions were avoided. In fact, the next morning, not a word was mentioned.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Marina squeaked.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" I plead.

"Oh all right," Marina follows me, Katie and Alicia out of the common room.

"Hey! What are you doing up?" The Fat Lady asked indignantly.

"I was just stepping out! Sorry girls," Marina ran back inside the portrait hole.

"Marina!" I hissed, sighing as the door swung shut. "Wow,"

"She's just not wanting to get in trouble...Why are we doing this?" Alicia asked for what seemed like about the millionth time.

"Like I said, we are doing this to get a laugh and have fun,"

"It won't be fun in detention. With Snape!" It was Alicia's turn to hiss and I turned and met her steady gaze.

"If you don't want to go, you don't have too,"

"Well, maybe I just won't!" Alicia turned and walked down the hall, took a left and headed up the steps to the common room.

"Katie, why is everyone mad at me?" Katie shrugged.

"They just don't want to get in trouble, like Alicia said and it will blow over by morning. They're pretty forgiving,"

"Yeah," We walking in silence for a while.

"So are you sure peeves is going to be here?"

"He's always in Professor Binns classroom, getting chalk all over the board,"

"You're probably right," Katie looked around apprehensively. "What if we get caught,"

"We say we had to use the loo and got lost,"

"Right," As we approached the corridor that led to Professor Binns class, I ran the plan over in my mind. It was pretty simple, in my opinion. All we were doing was pulling a prank on Peeves.

I had figured that by pulling a prank, I would earn the initiation to be part of the twins group. Although they had been much more friendly than normal and had invited Gabrielle down one evening to spy on Filtch. "We're going to try and scare the poor git," Fred grinned and elbowed his brother. The idea for my prank was to pretend to be the bloody Baron, the only person, or ghost for that matter, that Peeves feared. We would drop a dung bomb in the classroom, then run along the side, to where the vent is, and talk like the Baron. Katie suddenly stops mid-step.

"No, sorry Gabrielle, but I can't,"

"O Kay," I say, frustrated. "Figures," I mutter as she walks away. So now I'm alone. I creep to the entrance to the History of Magic Class, raise the dung bomb above my head and throw it in the room. (After checking, of course, that Peeves was indeed in there)

"Arg!" Peeves yelled. "Who did that. Whose lurking out there?" I ran like the wind to the vent on the other side of the wall.

"It's me Peeves," I rasp, making my voice horse and deep. I'd been practicing it in the common room and the practices paid off.

"Your bloodiness, sir,"

"I chose to be invisible tonight Peeves. I have some unfinished business,"

"Yes, of course," Peeves was acting overly polite and gracious, not at all like his usual self. I stifled a laugh.

"Peeves, if you see any students out of bed, be nice, for once in your life or I will personally see to it that you are thrown out of the castle,"

"No need, my good Baron. I'm on my way,"

"Goodbye Peeves," I quickly stand and scurry down the hall, heading towards the common room, trying not to choke on my own laughter. I arrived back at the Gryffindor tower without a scratch. After that exhilarating nighttime performance, I wasn't quite ready to go to bed. I sat on the couch, staring at the flames. Just as I was about to doze off, I heard the sound of voices and the portrait door swung open.

"What are you doing up?" Fred asked, sitting down next to me on the couch. George took the other side.

"I would ask you the same,"

"We were visiting a new passageway. It's bloody brilliant!" George exclaimed, bouncing in his seat.

"Though, we did run into something quite strange,"

"Peeves," George added.

"Oh did you now?" I question, my eyes sparkling.

"Yes, and you know what he did?"

"What?" I'm trying hard not to laugh.

"He asked us if we were enjoying the night air and asked if we wanted an escort up to the tower," Fred told me, astonishment on his face.

"Maybe the Baron talked to him," I suggested and then suddenly, I could contain myself no longer and burst into a fit of giggles.

"You did this?" George breathed in disbelief. So I described in detail the story, how my friends left me, how Peeves had been tricked.

"Brilliant,"

"What are you doing up?" Fred asked, sitting down next to me on the couch. George took the other side.

"I would ask you the same,"

"We were visiting a new passageway. It's bloody brilliant!" George exclaimed, bouncing in his seat.

"Though, we did run into something quite strange,"

"Peeves," George added.

"Oh did you now?" I question, my eyes sparkling.

"Yes, and you know what he did?"

"What?" I'm trying hard not to laugh.

"He asked us if we were enjoying the night air and asked if we wanted an escort up to the tower," Fred told me, astonishment on his face.

"Maybe the Baron talked to him," I suggested and then suddenly, I could contain myself no longer and burst into a fit of giggles.

"You did this?" George breathed in disbelief. So I described in detail the story, how my friends left me, how Peeves had been tricked.

"Brilliant,"

"What are you doing up?" Fred asked, sitting down next to me on the couch. George took the other side.

"I would ask you the same,"

"We were visiting a new passageway. It's bloody brilliant!" George exclaimed, bouncing in his seat.

"Though, we did run into something quite strange,"

"Peeves," George added.

"Oh did you now?" I question, my eyes sparkling.

"Yes, and you know what he did?"

"What?" I'm trying hard not to laugh.

"He asked us if we were enjoying the night air and asked if we wanted an escort up to the tower," Fred told me, astonishment on his face.

"Maybe the Baron talked to him," I suggested and then suddenly, I could contain myself no longer and burst into a fit of giggles.

"You did this?" George breathed in disbelief. So I described in detail the story, how my friends left me, how Peeves had been tricked.

"Brilliant," Fred commented and I hoped that the warmth of the fire would hide my blush. We spent the rest of the night talking about different prank ideas and places we could do them at. As the days, weeks and months flew by, without realizing it, Fred and George had become my friends.[

* * *

It was sad; when the last day of school came. I had made so many great friends, so many amazing memories. The end of school feast came as bittersweet. Bitter, because it was ending and, the hall had been so _nicely_ decorated in Silver and Green for the house cup. Sweet, because I knew I would be coming back. Professor Dumbledore stood to speak out the the students.

"Another year, gone. I hope you all learned a bunch and are ready to have your brains emptied over the summer. To all the graduating seventh years, I wish you all the best of luck in the future and that you enjoy a world of endless possibilities." I glance over at Bill, smiling broadly. "Take these wise words with you. Niblit, Megre, and Tweak. Let the eating commence!" The trays filled themselves and Fred, George and I glance at each other.

"What was that all about?" I ask, laughing.

"Strange man Dumbledore," George comments and Marina nods in agreement, giggling.

I had remained close to my girl friends, but even closer to Fred and George and even Lee Jordan. We were a team, a trio, a foursome. Some of the older students would chuckle, saying they never say Gabrielle without the twins close by or vice versa.

The next day, with our trunk's packed, we headed towards the Hogwarts Express. After being dropped off by a carriage that seemed to be pulling itself, we arrived at the station. It was all outdoors, with a small train house sort of thing and a wooden platform.

"Bye!" Hagrid hollered at the twins.

"Hagrid!" I ran over to him and he enveloped me in a hug. I really enjoyed the visits to his hut, though the stone cakes or minced scones were not something you wanted to try.

"Ahh, my favorit' Hogwarts student. Have a good summa, won't yeh?"

"I will, you too," I waved and joined the two redheads on the train.

"Lee's got us a compartment saved," Fred motioned to the left. As we walked, I caught a glimpse of the girls, talking and chatting amongst themselves, eating a box of "Every Flavor Beans" As much as I loved them, now was really not the time and besides, sometime guy talk is better than girl talk.

"Lee, just the guy we wanted to see!" George exclaimed, not bothering to wait for Fred who was eyeing the trolly rather hungrily.

"Too bad I haven't got any money,"

"I think I do," I comment, rifling through my robe's many pockets. There! A handful of knuts and two sickles. I handed the lady the change and told Fred to get half of the money's worth. There was trouble getting into the compartment.

"No you first,"

"Don't try to be a gentlemen," I snap. "You go,"

"Alright already!" Fred chucked, ducking into the compartment, missing my hand to his arm by inches.

"What'd you get?" Lee asked. I held some of it out, careful to make sure he couldn't exactly reach it. "Hey!" I laughed, plopping down and putting my legs on the seat.

"Where am I going to sit?" Fred asked. I smile, shrugging. He grabs my legs, tickling my feet and making me sit up just to get away.

"Why do you always win?" I grumble, munching on a sugar mouse.

"Cause I can," Fred replied smugly. The rest of the train ride back was spent talking about Quidditch and how we wanted to be on the team next year.

"Beaters," Fred and George said in unison. I for one wanted to be a chaser or a seeker, but I wasn't even sure if I'd make the team in the first place.

"There's going to be a new captain," George commented.

"Yeah, Belby was in her seventh year,"

"I hope the captain is a guy," George again. The train steamed on. I woke up later to the thud of a trunk hitting the floor. My face had been smashed against the window. I open my eyes and see that we're at the platform.

"Here, I got your trunk," Fred said, pulling it down.

"Thanks," I rub my eyes, yawning. Mum and Dad are waiting for me.

"Honey!" My mum cries, flinging herself into my arms.

"Hi Mum," I say awkwardly, patting her back, half embarrassed, half glad to see her. "Umm, this is Fred and George,"

"Hello boys, have a nice year?" Dad asks, smiling.

"Brilliant," Fred speaks up.

"Fred! Georg-oh!" Mrs. Weasley came up, with almost her whole lot in tow. "There you are,"

"Hello," My mum introduces herself.

"You must be the famous Gabrielle,"

"Famous?" I ask, chuckling.

"Oh I've heard many things about you dear,"

"Bad?"

"Both," Mrs. Weasley laughs. "But I dare say you and the twins are perfect for each other," I know what she meant, but I still started to blush. What was it with me and blushing? We said goodbye and climbed into the car. Mum was in the front seat, talking to my dad.

"And then she said...I tried to hold her down, since the blood wouldn't stop," Those were the conversations a healer from St. Mungos has. I sigh, thinking about how boring life will now be.

* * *

Summer was awful. Well, I did have fun hanging out at home some of the time, but mostly it was boring. No moving stairs, no Peeves to play pranks on, no magical Great Hall. Life there was so fun and so different. Here, it was normal.

_Dear Miss Gabrielle Dermas,_

_Another year is approaching at Hogwarts. Term will begin September 1st, with the Hogwarts Express leaving at precisely eleven o'clock. Second years are allowed brooms since this is the year they can try for their house team. We look forward to seeing you there._

_Minerva Mcgonagall _

_Book/Supply List Enclosed_

My second year was going to be one I'd remember, it had to be.


End file.
